Star Wars: The Galaxy Unfolds Episode 8 12
by septemberstorynow
Summary: Episode 8 1/2 Starts out straight after Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Rey is on the Falcon when she experiences the force calling to her. But it's not what she thinks when she explores the dark side. While that is going on, Finn, Poe and the others must establish a planet to settle for the battle that was to accrue.
1. Summary

Episode 8 1/2 Starts out straight after Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Rey is on the Falcon when she experiences the force calling to her. But it's not what she thinks when she explores the dark side. While that is going on, Finn, Poe and the others must establish a planet to settle for the battle that was to accrue. Finn and Poe must find new weapons, land-speeders, and fighters to bring to the (Resistance) New Rebellion. It may be a hard task, but Leia Organa knows that they will be able to accomplish it. Other to the First Order, Kylo Ren tied with what their next move should be, begins planning on how they can get a weapon stronger than Star Killer Base.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. This is not My idea of Episode 9 either. I personally wanted to make a FanFic of something I would have liked to see, this includes Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn, Luke Skywalker (Younger and Older) Ashoka Tano, and more probably.

Does Explain about Episode 6 through 7


	2. Chapter One

The deserted planet of Jakku, Full of Unknown Mystery and stories laid untold. The sand brushed against the broken X-Wing Fighter. Parts surrounded by the One man fighter. In the Atmosphere was the sound so familiar, The Falcon raced against the Tie bombers and Tie Fighters, The wind pushed the W-Wing out of balanced. The parts flow across the field.

"This General Hux, I wish to speak to the commander of this." There was a moment of pause..."Ship." Hux stood in the Imperial Star Destroyer above the planet of Jakku.

"General, nice to see you." Poe Dameron voice came through the comlink, the humorous thing was. the last time Poe created a distraction to the general. The Falcon spun around, cutting off two tie bombers. The open sky made the Falcon visible to any ship or fighter. They could be seen at a distance. Poe pulled the ship near a torn off Star Destroyer from the Empire and Rebel area. He put the ship inside the Star Destroyer, which made the First Order loose sight of the Falcon.

"Supreme Leader Ren has commanded you to surrender or face the power.."

"Of the first Order. We all know already." Poe interrupted the general with his obnoxious tone.

"Indeed," Hux said becoming irritated of Poes humor. Hux pointed to the Commander standing in the back. "I want a search party, looking for the ship!" The commander nodded, pointed to a couple of officers and stayed in his spot. "Now!" The Commander rushed off.

"I can still hear you." Poe chuckled at the obvious mistake. "It will be difficult for you and your..rebellion to escape. The entire planet is surrounded by First Order vehicles and ships. Troopers are all over this ghastly planet." Hux spit out tired of Poes unwanted games.

Captian Phasma woke up, pain filled her all over. She slowly put her elbow in front of her to push her back up. The sudden realization hit her, the First Order abounded her to die in this treacherous planet.

"I see you are alive." A man's voice was heard from across the cell she was placed in. "Who are you?" Phasma said in a very stubborn tone.

"FN-2187." Finn walked into Phasmas sight, They saved her? But, How?

"How have you brought me here?" Phasma remembered very little of the event, she climbed out before the explosion and left through an escape pod. That was all her mind could picture as she was not in a very good state to do much.

"We found you on a nearby planet," Finn left out the part that Rey stayed in the unknown planet, she said the force was calling to her or that Jedi stuff, Finn never understood. "And where are we?" Phasma says angrily, "Jakku." Finn stated he hated the planet on its own but, this just made it worse for everyone. "Why?" Phasma once again asked another question. "Wouldnt you like to know," Finn said mocking Captian Phasma.

" I am surprised that the First Order was not destroyed this ship."

"The First Order is run by Kylo Ren, wouldn't get your hopes high if you think they are coming back for you." Finn blurted out.

"The young boy.." Phasma muttered.

A sight of smoke came into the air, the ship must have been damaged. Poe rushed to Finn and Phasma. "We have trouble." Finn followed Poe to the Hyperdrive, which was bruised. Finn put his hand to a fist and punched the wall. "It would be hard to find Hyperdrive repairments in Jakku," Poe said negative of finding any hope.

"JAKKU, WHY IS IT ALWAYS JAKKU!" Finn shouted, banging his hand against the already broken Falcon. "I know buddy," Poe said searching for how damaged it actually was. "What about BB-8? Cant it do the droid thing and fix this!?"

"It's too big, for the small droid," Poe replied.

"I can help." Phasma said from a large distance. Finn walked to where they kept her. "You were listening to our conversation!"

"It doesn't help when you are yelling," Phasma responded. "We don't want your help." Finn spat out to his former commander.

"We have the resistance," Finn stated proudly. Finn retreated back to Poe. "Cant we ask Leia?" Finn asked. "Yeah,"

Poe walked back to the pilot seat and turned on the comlink. "Senator Leia," Poe said as Leia was seen through a hologram.

"Commander Dameron," Leia said patiently

"We have a large problem, the hyperdrive on the Falcon is..destroyed and the planet is surrounded by First Order forces," Poe said in a not so hopeful tone.

"I see, I will send one fighter down with you," Poe became worried on what Leia was implying. "With him will be a hyperdrive replacement. In return, you must find extra shuttles for transportation."

"WHAT! SHIPS!"Finn said loudly. "With what? We have no money."

"We will grant you money."

"The planet is full of Firs Order Forces, Then who would take all the shuttles, AND where are going to find them!"

Leia stood tall, "I will rely on you to find them, once you have I will send reinforcements to help."

"With all due respect, I don't think we should worry..." Poe was interrupted

"I know you can find it." Leia turned off the comlink.

"I guess now we must wait." Finn started walking back to Phasma

Ben Solo sat down on the throne that once belonged to Snoke, He closed his eyes and began to meditate. He entered a dark vision, He saw Rey. Her eyes were a different color, yellow. There was a dark presence in the force, it felt almost as a vision. He was taken back to the Jedi Academy. The one that once belonged to his Uncle, Walking to the entrance, Kylo was greeted with a younger version of himself running through him to the outdoor where he came from. Frighten, Kylo entered the building and was on a planet with he stared into the ocean, the waves moving at a slow pace. He walked over to the water touching it and once again was taken back to another haunting nightmare, Rey. He saw Rey coming out of a cave holding a triangular object, it was shining red. Kylo walked to her and shouted her name.

"REY!'" She did not hear him, her eyes became yellow. Only slightly but they were. It didn't seem like her at all. Kylo followed her around the unknown planet. Rey began to talk to no one, herself? No someone else was on the planet and he felt the dark presence from the unknown person standing in front of her.

Ben woke up on the floor breathing heavily, trying to put together what the vision all meant.

"Supreme Leader," Hux hologram was standing in front of Ben. "We have located the Resistance ship. They are on Jakku."

Rey wandered the unknown planet she was on. It was mysterious, the force was strong here. The swamp that it was made Rey feel uncomfortable as she used to the heat of Jakku and not a swampy..land.

"Someone was here." Rey stopped walking and bend down to a tiny hut that a small sized creature could fit on. She put her staff around her back. She crawled in before hearing a voice.

"Go in there, you shouldn't." Rey stopped and got up. She saw the small creature, green, with a cane. "Who are you?" Rey said putting her hand to her blaster.

"Yoda, I am. Hmm." Yoda responded

"I'm Rey." She smiled putting her blaster down. "There is a Jedi here?" Rey sat down in a log, looking at Yoda.

"Yes, here he is," Yoda said wisely. "Careful you must be young one, Dangerous it is."

Rey nodded...

NEXT STUFF SOOOOOONNNNN


End file.
